Devon Darius
Devon is a major character in Adventures in Glowerhaven that is played by Land Before Time Nerd. he is also Land Before Time Nerd himself. He is 14 years old, and is Ben's best friend. He also gets along pretty well with Hopgoblin and Kyra, he also has a crush on Bonnie. Appearence He makes an appearance in "Law of Nature" in Ben 10 and the Pokesquad as a bookstore owner of "ReadWorks" and is seen selling books to the Pokesquad, he is modeled after Land Before Time Nerd with brown curly, but short hair, with a blue t-shirt with the Epcot ball on it, wears blue shorts, and blue and violet sneakers. He also appears as one of the main characters in Adventures in Glowerhaven, debuting in the episode "Order Up" wearing shorts and a Burger Zone uniform serving Ben and Ash at the window. But in the Season 3 episode "Ben's Biggest Fan", he is revealed to be Ben's biggest fan and has always wanted to work with him. Personality In Ben 10 and the Pokesquad he shows a more excited and more patient tone towards the Pokesquad, but can get in a tizzy fit with Scythe for trying to force him to sell his shop. He shows that he has feelings for Bonnie showing that she admires his bookstore and even helping her out with her homework. He even shows that he develops love for her and even starts taking her on dates, plus asks her to live with him. In the Adventures of Glowerhaven show, he is similar to his PokeSquad counterpart, but shows a mallow, "a go with the flow", outlook in life, he can also be a coward at some times and has to survive high school. He also a huge Pokémon Enthusiast, having visited Kanto and Alola, collecting several Pokémon to have as friends. He has a Popplio named Ricky, which made him a target for a villain other than Plimdax, known as Team Z.I.N.C. Power After a freak accident in Azmuth's lab in "Ben's Biggest Fan", he gains alien powers from leaking radiation. but loses them after being hit by a rock. # Wildmutt-Sense # Fourarm= strength # Greymatter- Intellect # XLR8- speed # Diamondhead- Spikes from hands # Stinkfly- flight via on his back making wings # Ghostfreak- invisibility # Upgrade- possessing # Heatblast- fire from hands # Ripjaws- water abilities such as breathe underwater, and controlling currents. Super Omnitrix In the episode, "Ben's Biggest Fan", Devon acquires his own omnitrix to help maintain his powers after he loses control after being hit by a rock. but in Ben's Ultimate Quest, his omnitrix is upgraded to a Super Omnitrix. Now with the Super Omnitrix he can control what he needs most (and getting through high school). Devon is a Dragon Prince He had obtained a necklace from a Dragon Princess Beatrice LeRue/Dorathora from the 4th Century in what would be old France, He obtained it and when he became a dragon it was similar to Figment plus a Peacekeeper Dragon. This may have been Temporary in the episode "Prince of the Draconians" the fragment was returned to Beatrice LeRue's descendant, but at the end still have traces in his blood hinting that they will see the Prince again in the future, that is unless he can't control it. Son of the Wolf Knight of Friendship Upon discovering his father's true identity and was once a gambler "Grady King". Devon then while Bonnie was a Swan until the end of the episode, takes up his fathers blade and discovers that his mother is the Wolf Chiefs daughter. While this occured he faced many tasks that Kreminger and Beatrice had placed on him, including a Were-Wolf version of his father to test the love of a son. High School Even though he's well-known and works with Ben, he still has to attend high school, which can be a pain for him sometimes, but with his Omnitrix and Dragon Necklace, High School can get quite interesting, unless he ends up in detention. With his Omnitrix, he occasionally does: * Ghostfreak with Math homework, do most of the assignments on host taking, and making fun of the Principle. * Diamondhead at Football practice, when dealing with Hannibal Creed,The Black Bison Team and in the big leagues. * Wildmutt at Civics homework, which he uses to make an excuse of the dog, and makes copies of them as Devon.. * Fourarms at Gym, to cheat at the weights, and at the obstacle course. * Stinkfly at Bullies, which do him or others harm, and gives them a taste of their own medicine. * Heatblast at Chemistry, welding, and workshop * Upgrade at Driving. * Grey Matter at History, Civics, and Science. * Cannonbolt at Lunch, cafeteria, and pie eating contest.. * Wildvine at biology, psychology, and botany. * XLR8 at Track, Olympics, and obstacle course.. Abilities * He is a master at technology. * Can win any online games, except Fortnite. * has a keen memory of his bookshop when locked in. * Has a really good sense of humor. * being entrusted with the Lore of the Dragon Princess (seen in the episode, Dragon Princess Generations) * he knows how to use a Plasma Sword * Has been declared a Sergeant Major in the Arctic Winter Hockey Team. * He knows how to use virtually every guns in existence, including alien ones. * has been ability to speak in Slavic languages for a requirement for Pokopulis University. * has the ability to sense sadness in hearts. * He has immunity to bee stings, but can still feel the pain. * He can type up to a thousand words in just 10 minutes. * can accelerate in Geometry. * He can sense where a mercury temperature is. * Can understand German and French languages. * Can perform the Hundred Meter Dash in the Olympics * Can do Boxing * Can create a million Trading Cards at his work place. * Can oust a opponent in a joust * Won at Hundred Meter Dash racing and Hundred Meter Dives. * can count to a hundred in Greek. * Sleep during Fireworks. * speak the National Anthem in Latin * handle Daycare * take on chess. * make a use of a crystal blade. * obtaining awards. * ??? * ??? * ???. As a dragon * breathe fire/energy (courtesy of Figment being part Apalala, try saying that 5 times fast...) * fly through warpholes. * arrow proof scales. * being able to shrink. * can smell from 48 miles. * Shape-Shifting. * immunity to magic from enemies, expect from his friends. * being able to speak in alien tongues. * taking on Ogres with sheer strength. * take on wizards traps. * taking on demon sorcerers with a tail swipe. * He can take on Rhino charges. * take on Draco's record in flight. * He can speak new languages. * Has the ability to take on the Frozen North. * track down trolls. * tame Griffins * use Trees as skis * take on races * take care of bullies * Dinosaur languages. * ancient histories retained. * ??? * ??? * ??? * ???. Disadvantages * He is allergic to an alien substance known as Penicillin. When come into contact with the substance, he becomes covered with hives and is virtually unable to move. * has a problem with high school, especially math. * has a fear of loud noises and dark spaces. * not as reliable when he has a cold/flu. * Occasionally gets detention at school, but with his Omnitrix and with the detention watcher sleeping most of the time, he can easily escape. * Even though he's brave, he can be a coward at some times, occasionally when he sees scary stuff. * When he smells molten rock, he starts to gets dizzy from the smoke. * Has a hard time keeping track of hidden objects. * Speaks wrong words in Latin. * Takes little advice from the Scientists. * has a hard time focusing during awful smells. * usually gets in trouble for making false interviews (Dragon Princess Generations) * Over-working at King’s Diner * Being paid minimum wage. * controlling himself as Hop-Devon * keep track of his Mother's Bottle collection. * Focusing on Motors under Pressure * getting the dates planned right with Bonnie * taking up certain prerecords * finding lost crystals. * getting Chicken pox * ???. * ???. * ???. * ???. Trivia *He is the second character to be voiced by Land Before Time Nerd after FrankieFrill. *He is the love interest of Bonnie/Thora. *He attends Glowerhaven High School along with Bonnie. *He loves to sing. *He is a major character seen even against the Scythe. *His Dragon form is based on Figment and a comic from Rex-Equinox. *He is a major in the game, UNO. *His favorite song is Walk This Way by Run-DMC. *He took Bonnie on a date in the theme park, King's Wonderland. *He lives in an a quiet house in Downtown Glowerhaven. *He and Ben often play the Computer game, "RavenCraft", a parody of Minecraft. *He and Bonnie have a son in the future and Ken's mentor. *He can go through forests and not get lost. *His parents are Cameron and Bianca Darius. *He was awarded for bravery at the end of the Scythe Crisis. *He is descendant of Fenris Darius a Viking who aided Beowulf in tracking Grendel's mother. *When he and Bonnie were killed the crystal has them in future forms to prevent their deaths and defeat the villain responsible, Black Gaze. *He graduated Glowerhaven High in Season 4 and now is a student at the Pokopulis University. *When Misty became the new Dragon Princess, she gives her Psyduck to Devon. *He will do anything to get money. *He first appears in the First Pokesquad comic showing how he first meets the team, and develops a crush on Bonnie. *He is revealed since he is Irish/Hispanic descent, that he has a understanding of the Kelpie legends. *He is also noted to have a problem with an allergic reaction to Tulips *He and Ben's father's always tries to get them a college that refused to accept them. *He has a late Grandfathers Skeleton Key that opens a secret safe *His avatar on Ravencraft is a Wizard, known as Tridgifal. *He is the son of a Wolf Knight the eighth knight of chivalry. *??? Famous Quotes * "Stupid Omnitrix!", when he gets glitches * "Why does high school hate me?!", when he gets an F in Math * "So long, suckers!", when he gets away from Scythe Templars. * "Tide had Turned for my favors", when he defeats Plimdax the Conqueror. * "Hey there, how about we don't use violence and just... have a cup of coffee?", During his time in Devil's Brew Port dealing with rogue sailors. * "Wow, I can turn into Pokemon!", When he placed a Pokeball onto the device. * "Don't touch my phone!", when he was framed for a crime he didn't commit. * "This conversation is making me unconformable", when he was talked to by a psychiatrist. * "How original!" When he reads the Lore. * "Demons, Ogres, Trolls, Harpies, Griffins....your looking at the master of Ravencraft", as he is speaking to Max on being an expert. * "What should call our son in the future Bonnie? perhaps Devon Jr?" - that the question came up when their relationship goes further. * "Cannonbolt really, I know you have a huge appetite, but this is ridiculous?" when Bonnie asks why he's eating lunch as Cannonbolt. Devon as Cannonbolt pricelessly reacts to her by saying "well it makes me 10 times hungry". * "OH MY GOD, I'M A HOPGOBLIN!!! This must be a dream, wake me up" When Devon Darius wakes up as a Hopgoblin. * ”You know what they say, salt goes best with things ya don’t like!” When Devon eats his first fly. * ”Never judge a dragon by it’s looks, ya creep!” When he confronts Sorron for the first time. * “Quiet, I’m watching my show!” When he is with Kiawe's apartment. * ”Well, at least this is better than the time at Johto” refering the time he almost was caught by the Unknown. * ”Someone on TV said it...” After watching the Creature Features Documentary series. * ”Excuse me Vil-goober! It’s not 10 squared. It’s ten divided by zero! That’s the least I can do with math, and all those weird pictures of Kyra online...” being interrogated by Vilgax. * “No one, and i mean no one messes with good ol’ Hoppo! And I’m also talking to you SJ— whatever... Phew, i could've been fired for saying that!” After saving Hopgoblin from the Exterminators. * ”Geez, why are those Omnitrix transformations painful, it should be a breeze!” after changing back from XLR8. * "Moons of the Goldmire System, where's those?" Hearing about it at the debriefing!. * "Ancient Crusades of Laura of Glowerhaven" reading the beginning chapter of the ninth century. * "Sure beats cleaning Rafters" in doing the ranch. * ??? * ??? * ??? Category:Heroes Category:Supporting characters